The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to charging stations and methods and, more particularly, to charging stations having enclosures to drain fluid entering the charging station through a receptacle.
Electrically powered vehicles, including electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles, include electric motors powered by energy storage devices, such as batteries. Because an energy storage device is depleted of energy as the vehicle is operated, the operator of the vehicle must recharge the energy storage device prior to using the vehicle again.
At least some known vehicle charging stations are provided for use in various environments. Such charging stations are designed to charge electrically powered vehicles, while providing security and protection for components utilized in charging the vehicle. Charging stations include a variety of constructions to withstand the environmental conditions, in which the charging stations may be installed. Specifically, for example, charging stations are often constructed to inhibit the ingress of moisture, such as rain and/or condensation, into the charging station. Various charging station components, such as charging connectors and receptacles for retaining the charging connectors, provide potential ingress points for moisture. Known charging stations generally rely on the orientation of the receptacles and/or drain ports defined by the charging connectors to carry moisture away from the charging station, thereby preventing ingress of moisture into the charging station.